Cinderella's Castle
by Ms goode
Summary: This is one of my better stories and is about a seemingly suspicious trip to Walt Disney World by Catherine and her niece. I didn't put this as a crossover though I am fusing in a few characters and maybe a couple plots. Please give it a try and send feedback. I will try to update every week so please follow.
1. Chapter 1

Cinderella's Castle

Catherine's P.O.V.

I was really, really bored today. The director forced me to get out of the lab by giving me a week off especially since I'm turning 21 tomorrow. I just still can't believe he sent me home.

Who's going to run the place?

Nobody ever bothers to read my book: Catherine's Floor for Dummies. Yeah I got my own floor because I'm supposed to be important. Anyway every time I come back, even if it was for literally 1 second something is destroyed! I knew I needed to get my mind off work and I'll admit to being a bit on the childish side so I got the idea to take me niece, Avery to Disneyworld. **(A/N:Avery from dog with a blog is her niece in this story)**

Early the next morning I showered and ate a quick bowl of strawberry and cream with banana and cream oatmeal before slipping into a black long sleeved lace shirt with a hot pink tank top underneath. Then I put on lime green short shorts since its summer time and pink flats. Once dresses I packed a big red suitcase and left. I drove to Amsterdam where my twin sister and my niece were.

It was a pretty house if I do say so myself. The house was black with white shutters with a red roof and porch. Then she had a big yellow bike tied to it. The building was just like mine except I'm the slightly good twin(both of us are really the evil one she's just the mostly her)so for me black was lavender and red was black then the bike was turquoise.

I parked my orange jaguar in the street in front of her house and walked to the door. I took out the silver key that Natasha had given me from around my neck and opened the door for myself just like always I still kept my sleeves pulled over my hands and just held a tighter grip on the knob. (I've been doing that all the time since the second grade. I don't know why it just makes me feel better…safer.

Am I creeping you out?

I found the 2 sitting on the couch watching The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. **(A/N:The house on the inside is just like the one from Modern Family, Gloria &amp; Jay's house.)**

Natasha had on the same thing as me (big surprise) but Avery was wearing a white collared shirt with a dark blue tie and yellow opened sweater. Then she had on a blue, yellow, and white plaid skirt, plain knee sock and yellow shortcut tennis shoes. "Hey guys" I said earning their full attention.

"Aunt Cathy!" Avery shrieked with joy rushing over to hug me.

"Hey big sis, what brings you here huh?" Natasha asked walking over and kissing me on the cheek.

"The director is making me take a vacation so I thought Avery and I could go to Disney World for the week."

"Really you're letting me come with you to Disney World Auntie?" Avery cut in.

"If your mother lets me…"

I looked to my other half for a response. She thought about it for a while before finally saying ok. We then both stood and watched my niece's blonde curls bounce around as she flew upstairs to get packed.

This was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Avery's P.O.V.**

Auntie Cathy and I drove all the way to Walt Disney World because she knows how I am about airplanes. This also gave me a chance to read The Fault In Our Stars in some peace and quiet. It was a wonderful book and the ending was so sad. They were an amazing couple and then one of them dies except they don't really die because they will always live on in the other's heart. When I finished and looked up from the paperback Auntie was pulling into a Quick Trip so we could grab a few snacks and use the restroom. She designed and built this car herself to do multiple things including run on water instead of gasoline to protect the air from that extra pollution and to not need to be filled up for 307 days worth of miles (isn't she awesome!).

Auntie bought a giant Macadamia nut cookie, strawberry iced doughnut, an apple, fresh strawberries, and a sour apple frosty for herself. I got a blue raspberry frosty, fruit bowl, and hotdog with ketchup and mustard.

During the rest of the car ride we listened to all kinds of music most of which she knew all the words to:

Jpop

Classical

Rap

Pop

Rock

Pop rock and so on and so forward. It was actually quite an exhilarating experience.

After just a few more hours (did I mention that her car is the 5th fastest in the world and continuing to go up in the line?) we arrived at our destination and checked into Disney's Beach Resort room A146. I was so excited I could barely keep from squealing.

**(A/N:You can design the room however you want because I couldn't really figure out what all to do with it)**


	3. Chapter 3

Cammie's P.O.V.

"I activated the tracker I slipped onto Mama Goode's car." Liz informed us from her place at the laptop. "It looks like she's in…Disney World?"

"Disney World!" all of us exclaimed is synch.

"What sinister crime could Catherine Goode have planning for a famous children's attraction?" my aunt asked really more herself than the rest of everybody in our room. They kept talking like I wasn't there.

I'd been trying to tell them for days now that I was kinda thinking about how she hasn't tried anything in 2 years. Maybe she's changed and we should give her a chance. I did voice my thoughts to the director but he thinks I've been working too hard and am losing my mind.

Let me tell you something: My mind is all here and there is nothing you can do to change that. Yep, it's all me baby!

(Who does he think he is anyway telling me I'm insane that asshole.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Agent Townsend's P.O.V.**

I loaded everyone into my crimson jeep and we were off. It was a little tight for everyone in the back but I was fine and so was Abby who was also sitting in the front with me so who gives a fuck.

**Zach's P.O.V.**

There's this voice in the back of my head that keeps telling there may be a chance that Catherine has been staying out of site because she has turned good but I think she's doing it because she's scared and she should be because I'm here and we are related after all.

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

I kind -sorta got through to Zach. He thinks it's impossible according to his diary but I don't. Everyone knows that everyone changes eventually and it can either be for the better or be for the worse and personally I believe that she has changed for the better. Is it really so wrong or so bad that I want to give my _mother-in-law_ one last chance to be a part of our family?

I mean she probably hasn't even thought about attacking these past couple of years cause it's not like mission impossible to stop us just like mission invade and terminate an almost deserted cloud kingdom so it's not like she couldn't take us all down just with a single slash of her whip.

Wwaaaiiittt…?


	5. Chapter 5

**Catherine's P.O.V.**

Today Avery and I didn't really do much except ride some of the roller coasters and splash around in the resort pool. We had so much fun that when it became late I couldn't get to sleep so I went to check up on my niece; somehow we ended up in the same pajamas even though these are designed for women but whatever. Luckily for me she was still fast asleep (lucky bastard) so I took that chance to slip on my flats and head outside for a bit. My favorite place in Disneyworld is the Disney Junior part because I'm just that childish and pathetic.

Whenever I can't sleep I like to do back flips and summersaults and side flips and stuff in my basement boxing/gymnastics practice room but since we're not at home I came to the next best place. I was in the middle of doing a front flip when I felt someone swipe my foot out from under me.

**Malena's P.O.V.**

I really love the little kids' part of this place at night when everything looks all dark and evil and gloomy cause despite the way I dress I'm actually a super sweet person so walking through places like this make me feel like the superior being. Most people like my friends think that 22 year old women shouldn't be in Disneyworld by themselves period but it's one of my fav places. While I was walking I saw this absolutely stunning girl. She looked like she was really concentrating on what she was doing and wouldn't even notice a rock if it hit her in the face so I tripped her for attention purposes. When she landed perfectly on her feet she looked at me super pissed but she didn't yell or curse me out or anything she just put a hand on her hip and calmly asked "Why?".

**Catherine's P.O.V.**

Some emo looking girl tripped me and I honestly would prefer not to get back on a level with the COC so I just asked why she tripped me. She told me that her name was Malena and she was real sorry, she just wanted my attention. She was pretty cute though, about 2 feet taller with butt length purple hair that had black edges and ends then big lively brown eyes.

Malena had on a _sssssssuuuuuupppppeeeerrr short and slightly frilly black dress with pink skulls suspended by two thin spaghetti straps, jean jacket tied around her waist, black flats, a tongue piercing, lip piercing, I could see a couple stomach ones through her outfit, 4 ear piercings each and a right nostril too and a sly smirk as well. _


End file.
